Somebody That I Used To Know
by AlaudetheGhost
Summary: The life of Gordie and Chris from their first meeting, to meeting Vern and Teddy, and finally to becoming adults. Shows the struggle of the characters throughout their lives. More information in the author's note inside. Possible slash and AU.


**Disclaimer: **'Stand By Me' is the masterpiece directed by Rob Reiner from the mind of Stephen King.

**Warning: **Possible slash between Gordie and Chris and possible AU. You guys can vote on it if you want, I'll take every opinion into consideration.

**Author's Note: **I just saw this movie for the first time and the ending had me inspired to write a story. This will be multi-chapter piece of fiction detailing from Gordie and Chris's first meeting to their childhood to them eventually growing up and leaving Castle Rock. I will update whenever I can, usually within a 5 day period.

_Somebody That I Used To Know_

**How To Save A Life**

"Move shrimp!". Gordie Lachance snapped out of his thoughts as he was roughly pushed aside by the ugly looking fifth grader called David Johnson, whom he had aptly nicknamed, 'Ape Face'.

Gordie glowered as Ape Face ran to get to his class before he was late. Ape Face had just recently moved to Castle Rock from Chicago, Illinois. Unfortunately he moved into the empty house a mile off from where Gordie lived. It was only a matter of time before their parents met and hit it off and once they did, Gordie was forced to spend most of his summer 'showing that nice boy David around town'.

What actually happened was David bullying the nine-year until he told Denny. Gordie smiled as he remembered overhearing the conversation Denny had with Ape Face.

_~"Listen Darren, I ju-. _

"_It's David!", Ape Face cried out indignantly. Denny's eyes darkened at the interruption and Ape Face swallowed dryly realizing he may had just overstepped his boundaries._

"_I don't care. Next time you make my little brother cry by not letting him in tree house that WE made together and throwing away his notebooks, I'll do worse than just tell your parents. Are we clear?", Denny's eyes took on a dangerous twinkle as his voice rang out through the yard. _

"_Y-e-es si-ir.", Ape Face stuttered out, intimidated by Denny's not so subtle threat. Meanwhile, Gordie laughed his ass off as he listened in behind the screen door.~_

Gordie sighed as he caught sight of his classroom door and was brought back to reality. "First day of third grade, different class, different kids…..maybe I might have a chance to make a friend this year.", Gordie thought hopefully as he opened the door to his new classroom. After all, Denny was already in his sophmore year of high school and Gordie knew he couldn't hang out with him all the time. The lanky nine-year old regretted opening the door as felt the stares of the teacher and his classmates burn into him. The teacher, Ms. Gooding, was one of the oldest teacher on staff and was known for her no-nonsense teaching. The elderly teacher eyed Gordie with disapproval.

"Mr. Lachance, so glad you can finally join us as you're already fifteen minutes late." Ms. Gooding said as the classroom snickered quietly behind her back, "Perhaps you can provide a suitable excuse as to why?", she asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Gordie felt his face burn. "It wasn't my fault, Ape Face made me late!", he cried out as his reply brought more giggles. "Wait, no that's not what I meant! His name is David and he pus- Gordie's desperate attempts to justify himself were cut off as Ms. Gooding tsked in annoyance.

"Tardy and calling people names, Mr Lachance? This school has very low tolerance for bullies, no matter the age. However since it is your first day, I shall let it go…this once. Now, before we were interrupted, we were just selecting our school work partners for the year. Since you were late, I will select your partner for you as everyone else already has one.", Ms. Gooding said lectured as she gazed around the room, eyes narrowing as she found a child without a partner.

"Mr. Lachance you will be partners with Mr. Chambers." She said, voice filled with poorly hidden contempt. "Now go along, perhaps the both of you will enjoy causing disturbances together. The teacher pointed in the direction of a student with short dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. Gordie hung his head in shame as he made his way towards his new partner. Gordie sat down next to him with a sigh,

"I wish she would've let me explain! I was pushed by some wet and he made me late, why would I want to be late the first day of school! For teachers, some of them sure are stupid.", Gordie vented as the other kid looked at him bemusedly. Gordie blushed in embarrassment as he realized he forgot to introduce himself.

"Heh sorry for ranting, my name is Gordon Lachance, but people, well my brother, usually call me Gordie. What's your name?", Gordie asked shyly, extending his hand out to his partner. The blond eyed it warily before grasping it firmly, a warm smile on his face.

"Name's Chris Chambers…. you may have heard of my family.", he said a bit sadly, smile fading. Gordie was confused. "Chambers family…why does that sound famil- Gordie's thoughts were interrupted as realization hit him.

The Chambers family was Little Rock's resident family of lowlifes. The alcoholic father, Gregory Chambers, who, according to town rumors, does nothing but drink and beat his children. The delinquent elder son, nicknamed 'Eyeball' Chambers. And the whorish elder daughter, Candace 'Little Dancer' Chambers. Gordie heard that their was a mom but she got smart and left after having the last of the Chambers family, his new partner, Christopher Chambers. Chris tensed up as he saw realization flash across Gordie's face and prepared himself for the inevitable insults that usually follows.

"Oh well, I'm met you not your family and you seem cool enough.", Gordie said with a shrug as he redirected his eyes to Ms. Gooding's lecture about being on time to class. Chris cut through his thoughts. "Wait! You actually don't care? You don't mind sitting with a…a….a good-for-nothing Chambers kid?", Chris asked, eyes wide with disbelief. Gordie shook his head and was about to open his mouth when Ms. Gooding cut through their conversation.

"Chambers! Lachance! If I hear one more word out of either of you, I will let your parents know of your misbehavior and I will take away your lunch time.", Ms. Gooding warned them angrily before turning around to write an assignment on the board. Gordie drew a sharp breath and made sure she wasn't looking before making a rather inappropriate gesture with his hands causing Chris to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Shhh! Before she hears us.", Gordie said, trying to calm him down despite the laugh he was suppressing himself at the moment.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Where-haha-did you-hahahahaha- learn to do that man?", Chris asked, while gasping for breath, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"From my brother Denny. He always does that to our parents whenever they ignore me and they annoy him or make him mad.", Gordie explained with a huge grin.

Wiping a tear out of his eye, Chris spoke up. "Gordo, you and me are gonna be really good friends."

Gordie's face lit up with hope. "Friends….you really wanna be friends?", he asked tentatively, afraid to scare Chris off.

"Yeah man of course! The best! Now skin it", Chris replied happily with a huge smile as Gordie slid his hand across the extended palm, cementing a life long friendship that will turn out to change both of their lives. One gaining a friend, the other gaining acceptance.

**Author's Note- Review please, any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated :)****.**


End file.
